


[Podfic] a small moment

by hopelesse



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Captain Marvel Vol. 10 (2019), Established Relationship, F/F, Missing Scene, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Roosevelt Island Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse
Summary: Podfic of msermesth's story "a small moment."Jess pulls Carol closer to herself. Carol’s here right now, and this small time will have to do.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Jessica Drew
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4
Collections: Carol/Jess Mini Exchange 2020





	[Podfic] a small moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a small moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070197) by [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth). 



> Happy mini-exchange, msermesth! Thanks for agreeing to be podficced, I had a lot of fun <3

### Details

  * **Length:** 7 min
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On the Internet Archive [here](https://archive.org/details/asmallmoment)



### Credits

  * **Author:** msermesth
  * **Reader:** hopelesse
  * **Cover photo:** [@andrewtneel](https://unsplash.com/@andrewtneel)




End file.
